


Foodies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Foodies

He fell in love with the food first.

With its amazing taste.

He met the chef.

Who was gorgeous. 

Who liked to work with his hands.


End file.
